Question: Given that $2x + y = 4$ and $x + 2y = 5$, find $5x^2 + 8xy + 5y^2$.
Explanation: We can solve for $x$ and $y$, then plug them in to get our answer. However, there is a nicer method. Note that \begin{align*}
5x^2 + 8xy + 5y^2 &= (4x^2 + 4xy + y^2) + (x^2 + 4xy + 4y^2) \\
&= (2x + y)^2 + (x + 2y)^2 = 4^2 + 5^2 = \boxed{41}.
\end{align*}.